Arms Of An Angel
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Hijiri is haunted by the death of Kazusa even after years pass. Possible tissue alert. One shot. Archived at: fanfictionnow.com


Song: Arms Of An Angel

By: Sarah McLachlan

Notes: Based solely on the Anime of Yami no Matsuei. It seemed like they didn't let Hijiri know the girl was alive. Don't own , show, or manga.

**(Song has been removed, go to fan fiction now .com to read it)**

Minase Hijiri sat alone in his bedroom. He still lived alone and he had planed to stay that way for a good while. While he had been asleep something had woken him up. That something was a nightmare. A nightmare of a little girl. He was a murderer. He could feel it in his heart, and this time there was no devil telling him that he was, only something known as a conscience. The fact was that if had he only stayed in that room like he had been told then Kazusa would still be alive. He didn't know what happened to her, only that she had seen him about to be crushed and to save him she had jumped out, saving him but killing herself. Watari and the others hadn't even let him see her body, but then again, what body would you really see when you were all ready at the land of the dead. He didn't know what happened to her at all, did she go to heaven or the other place he didn't even want to think of. After he had woken up in that room with Hisoka and Tsuzuki, he had to leave to make it back to school in time for the concert so no one would get suspicious. He barely had enough time to say good bye to Watari or anyone else. The only thing he really knew was that Hisoka and Tsuzuki had gone to his concert, the flowers were evidence of that, even if he hadn't seen them.

**(song)**

Pulling himself out of his memories, he got out of bed and quickly dressed. It was the middle of the night, but that didn't bother him at all, he often took late night walks to clear his mind. The amount of dreams he had from what happened with the devil were too many for him to even count. He knew most people didn't live though stuff like that, so of course it would figure that his mind would be a little messed up. Even if several years had gone by and he was now 18, there were just some things that you couldn't just shake off and get on with your life.

Like killing a little girl.

**(song)**

No, he needed to stop that, he didn't kill her. It wasn't his fault. But then if it wasn't his fault, why did he keep having dreams about her.

He left his house and locked the door, never once glancing across the street. Had he done so he would have seen a tall man with brown hair standing next to a boy of about 16 with dirty blond hair watching him.

But Hijiri's eyes never left the ground. He simply walked, his mind lost in the past, memories of what he had caused. Had he only been more careful a little girl would be alive and happy, not dead. She could be held in the arms of a kind nun, or perhaps a family that would want to adopt her, not locked in the cold arms of death.

He continued to walk and brushed a tear out of his eyes before it could fall.

Never once did he hear the foot steps behind him, or did he even notice where he was going.

Still not looking up, he reached a crosswalk and without thinking he began to walk across it. After all it was so late there shouldn't be any traffic out, and yet…

He was brought out of his guilt ridden memories to the sound of a horn and screeching tires. He looked up and only saw head lights and what was about to happen hit him harder then anything in his life ever had.

He had just walked out in front of a speeding car.

The screeching of car tires, blaring of the horn, and someone shouting out a warning that came to late.

**(song)**

The next instant the car slammed into him, causing him to fly back and then hit the ground hard. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt someone next to him.

Opening his eyes he saw a pair of purple eyes looking into his own.

Tsuzuki.

Behind him was Hisoka.

Hijiri tried to speak but found himself unable to.

"Just relax Hijiri." Tsuzuki told him, "It'll be over soon."

'Over!' That thought suddenly hit him. The Shinigamis were here, he had just been hit by a car… was it… no it couldn't be…that couldn't be it….

"You're dying." Hisoka told him, perhaps sensing his thoughts.

That was it…

The next wave of pain hit him and he could feel as his life suddenly left him, closing his eyes he could feel his own fear.

Hijiri opened his eyes, expecting more pain only to find himself faced with Watari.

"What?"

"Welcome to Enma-chou."

"Hi-chan!" A young voice called. He turned to find himself face to face with Kazusa. He dropped to his knees and hugged her quickly.

"He's really dead this time." Hisoka muttered from the back of the room.

"You died Hi-chan?" Kazusa asked.

"I guess so."

Some of the guilt left him once he had seen her, she looked happy enough. He could now be happy with what ever happened to him. While death may not have been the way he wanted to be absolved of what he had done, at least he no longer had to live with the guilt.

A/N: One shot. I'm not going to say Hijiri became a Shinigami or anything like that, that's up to the readers to decide what happens to him.


End file.
